Lief's Secret
by FilliTheSiskis
Summary: Lief has a secret that he can't hide, so he has to tell it to somebody Except Jasmine. LiefXJasmine rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Lief's secret

**Lief's Secret**

**Chapter 1**

"Barda can I talk to you for a second?" I was traveling with Barda and Jasmine and I needed to tell somebody about how I feel...well except for Jasmine. "What is it Lief?" asked Barda. "I just need to talk to you, but not here" Or anywhere near Jasmine. I thought. "Lets go then" said the voice of the girl I wanted to tell my feelings to. "Oh um sorry Jasmine I need to talk to Barda, alone" "Fine" she said.

Me and Barda went over by a nice shady tree to talk. "So what is it Lei-" but before he could finish I started to tell him. "BARDA I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT IM IN LOVE WITH-" I stopped and realized that I almost told him. "In love with who?" he asked. "Um...im not in love with some_one_ im in love with some_thing_" that was a close one I thought. "Are you sure? You've been acting strange around Jasmine lately" he said. "Oh no hes gonna find out" I thought. "Wait a minute...ohhh I get whats going on, your in love with Jasmine!" Barda said. "Pffft no way man im just...just...interested in her hair style" Me and Barda walked back to Jasmine with Barda knowing a very deep secret of mine. I should have never told Barda my secret. "So Lief, what were you two talking about over there?" Jasmine asked. "Well Jasmine it seems that Lief here is in love with-" I cut Barda off saying "THIS BEAUTIFUL DAY!" "Oh, well thats...nice I guess?" Later that day when Jasmine went to sleep I talked to Barda. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I whisper shouted. "I just thought you wanted her to know" "Barda I will tell her when _I _want to, not when _YOU_ want to"


	2. Chapter 2: Lief & Jasmine's get together

**Lief's Secret**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, what a beautiful morning" Jasmine said. "Thats not the only beautiful thing this morning"

I replied. Jasmine looked at me awkwardly and questioned "What do you mean Lief?"

"Um, those trees are pretty good" I said trying to avoid what I just said.

"Lief your acting really wei-" I cut her off and said "JASMINE I LOVE YOU!...I mean...what?"

Jasmine blinked at me and looked stunned "Lief I...I didn't know that you felt that way, but I love you to" My heart was pounding with joy, excitement, and love. "Jasmine...I want you to know that I think your the most beautiful girl in the whole wo-" she attacked me with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she was so warm. "Enjoying some time together I see?" Barda said, looking down at us. "No way Barda, Jasmine just...tripped and fell on me. Barda grinned at me and Jasmine. "Well it sure seems that way. Ill just leave you two alone for awhile" Barda then left me and Jasmine and told us to meet him by the bay. "Well I suppose we should go to the bay" I told Jasmine, but before we left she whispered in my ear "Leif, come to the tree when Barda goes to sleep" I was shocked but also I wanted to see what Jasmine had in store.

**Later that night**

I looked over at Barda to see if he was sleeping, and sure enough he was.

"Alright its time to go to my sweet Jasmine" I thought.

As I walked to the tree my heart pounded with excitement.

"Jasmine are you here?" I asked the darkness.

"Oh Leif! Im so glad you could come" Jasmine said.

Oh god Jasmine looks so stunning, I hope I get to do something. I thought while staring at Jasmine, that she was going to be mine forever.

She jumped on top of me and said "Leif, I want you to be inside of me"

I was shocked "Jasmine are you...are you sure?" "Are you _trying_ to talk me out of it" she replied

"Well...no but im just shocked that you want to do...well, _THAT_"

"Its okay, but I want to do it _some_time" Jasmine said like she wanted it more than anything.

"But if we do it when Barda is right over there, then hes going to hear us"

I tried to sound like I wasn't so hard, but it was really hard hiding it. I knew she would find out soon.

"L-Leif" she was stuttering, I knew she would find out now. "Are y-you" oh man this was it, but just then Barda woke up and came to the tree. "What are you two doing up?" he asked.

"We were just hangin out" I quickly responded avoiding the _real_ fact.

"Lief...don't lie to me, I know your secret and Jasmine's secret about how you both like each other"

Me and Jasmine both told Barda how we felt about each other, thats interesting.

Barda, Jasmine, and I then went to bed, but me and Jasmine slept very close together, I knew we would be together for ever


	3. Chapter 3: The Sex

**Lief's Secret**

**Chp 3**

I lied close to Jasmine that morning.

We had almost done it last night, well not that I _wanted_ to do it...well maybe a little.

Jasmine woke up and for some reason slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my face

"Not pleasuring me last night!" she was whisper shouting since Barda was still asleep.

"Well sorry, It just seems weird doing it while Barda could catch us"

"Its okay. And I have an idea" I asked what it was, and she said "We have to tell Barda that were gonna go to a pond to look at fish, and then you follow my lead"

When Barda woke up Jasmine told him what she told me. "Alright ill see you when you get back" he said.

The plan was in-motion. "Alright Leif were here...now take off your pants" "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Well...Barda isn't near, its a beautiful day, and your really hard"

Oh man she found out, I really shouldve hid that.

"Well..." I looked around for a distractions, I couldnt help looking down at Jasmine's skirt and I noticed

something. "Jasmine...your...wet" her face turned red with embarrassment.

I reached around the waist of Jasmine's pants and pulled them down.

Jasmine gasped and said "L-Leif...take all of my clothes off..."

I did as she said and starred at her beautiful body.

"Jasmine you-you look amazing" I was still starring at her.

"Well Leif, since you took all of _my_ clothes off I get to take all of _your_ clothes off"

She started taking off my shirt, then my pants, and jumped on top of me.

"Oh Jasmine I love being like this with you on top of me"

"Lief I want you to be inside of me, but this time no interruptions"

"Alright, but its gonna be slow at first and then get harder"

"I'm ready Leif"

I placed my self at her opening and started to go in and out.

"Leif you can go faster than that"

She was wrong, I tried to go faster but I couldn't.

"Jasmine I can't do it" I was breathing heavily even though I was barely doing it.

"Alright then...just lick my breasts"

I looked at her gorgeous breasts, so beautiful.

I started licking her breasts, first slowly and then I sped it up.

Jasmine started moaning and told me stop and try to be inside of her again.

"Ill try" I said, and then I starting going in and out, faster and faster

Jasmine cried out in tears of joy.

And just then with my luck, Barda was coming toward us and said "I heard screaming. Is somebody in pain?"

He got closer and closer but for some reason I just kept pleasuring Jasmine's body.

He got over the hill and saw me and Jasmine in the act.

"LEIF! JASMINE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"We were just..." Jasmine tried to say something but I just told the truth as it was "We were just starting to have some fun without anybody interfering"

Jasmine looked at me like she was going to slap me across the face again, but she just nodded her head.

"Well...it seems you two need to be punished" Barda said with his arms crossed.

"Can I punish Jasmine?" I asked and Jasmine then smiled at me.

"Lief...im afraid im going to have to slap you both across the face until you say you wont do that again until your married"

**That evening**

"Ow...ALRIGHT WERE SORRY JUST DONT DO IT AGAIN!" me and Jasmine said since our punishment was starting to really hurt.

"Good" Barda said "Now let's continue our quest"

**THE** **END**


End file.
